


This Never Happened Before

by ItsNotEasyBeingQueen



Series: Spellbound [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Witch!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: One-shot set in my "Spellbound" verse.  Originally posted as part of the 2018 Klaine CrissColfer Valentine's Day Challenge.  Blaine finally gets what might be his big break, but can't help wondering if it's due to his talent or...something else.





	This Never Happened Before

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some old works and realized I never posted this as part of the Spellbound verse. Timing-wise, this is probably sometime shortly after "How to Succeed in Spellcasting Without Really Trying." Enjoy!

                                                                                  

Kurt was unpacking a new shipment of books in the back of his shop when he heard the little bell over the door jingling.  “Be right out,” he called over his shoulder.

“No need to bother,” a familiar, nearby voice said a moment later. 

“Blaine!” Kurt turned and smiled broadly.  “I didn’t expect you until this evening.  What a nice surprise,” he cooed, giving his boyfriend a swift kiss hello.  He noticed that while Blaine returned the kiss, he did so without much enthusiasm.  Kurt didn’t need witchcraft to know that something wasn’t right. 

“Hi,” Blaine said, his tone a little flat.

“Hi yourself,” Kurt replied, tipping his head to one side and regarding Blaine carefully.  “Is everything okay?” he asked.

Blaine sighed, walking past Kurt and turning around, sitting on the edge of the large, wooden reading table.  Only when Blaine looked down at his hands did Kurt notice the envelope he was holding.  “I got a letter today from one of the production companies where I sent my demo.  They want to set up a meeting to talk about an album.”

“Blaine, that’s wonderful!” Kurt exclaimed. 

Blaine lifted his eyes to Kurt’s then.  “Yeah, that was my first reaction, too.”  He gave a half-hearted smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Kurt was getting worried.  This was great news, and Blaine was acting like someone just kicked his puppy.  “And then…?” Kurt prompted.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a long minute.  A thousand emotions flashed through his eyes, and Kurt wasn’t sure he liked any of them.

“Then, I started to think,” he finally said, returning his attention to the paper in his hands.  “I’ve sent out demos a hundred times over the years, to all sorts of production companies big and small.  I never got a bite.  Not one.”

“So?  You know it’s a difficult business to break into, Blaine, but this is a great time for singer/songwriters now.  You simply reached the right producer with the right demo,” Kurt replied matter-of-factly.

Blaine raised his eyes at that.  “Did I?” he asked, his question laced with incredulity.  “I mean, it seems awfully strange.  I had pretty much given up hope of ever getting a record deal.  Then I met you.  You encouraged me to cut some of my new music and send it out – and all of a sudden, I get noticed?”

Kurt saw where this was going, but he was going to make Blaine say it.  “What exactly are you implying?” he asked, sounding a little more harsh than he intended.

Blaine stood from the table and stepped towards Kurt.  “I’m saying that it never happened before.  It seems awfully coincidental, and…” he paused and closed his eyes.  “Did you have anything to do with it?” he whispered, barely able to get the words out.

Kurt stepped forward, placing his hands on Blaine’s arms and waiting for him to open his eyes.  When he did, Kurt made sure to make eye contact before answering.  “No, Blaine.  I didn’t do anything, magically or otherwise, to cause that producer to contact you,” he declared.  When Blaine still looked unsure, Kurt began to get offended.  He stepped back and crossed his arms defensively.  “You don’t believe me?  Do you think so little of me that you believe I would do something like that behind your back and then lie to you about it?”

The accusation caught Blaine off guard.  “What?  No, no, I don’t mean…I don’t…” he stumbled, running a hand over his face tiredly and then dropping his hands to his sides.  “Kurt, I didn’t mean to insult you.  I’m sorry,” he apologized. 

Kurt’s anger defused quickly.  He moved back into Blaine’s personal space and took his hand.  “It’s okay.  But do you want to tell me what would make you jump to a conclusion like that?”

Blaine sighed and sat back down on the table, patting the spot beside him in invitation.  Kurt took a seat, and laced his fingers with Blaine’s.  “Like I said, I’d tried so many times to get my music out there, and I’d accepted that it was never going to happen.  Then I met you,” he smiled, lifting Kurt’s hand to his lips and kissing the back softly.  “You reawakened so many dreams in me, and made me want to try again.  When I got that letter, I thought it was just too good to be true, you know?”  He dropped his head and stared at the floor, his voice cracking a little.  “All that old doubt came back to me, and it made me think that there had to be another reason things were different this time.”

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt chided gently.  “I swear to you, I didn’t interfere.  You got that letter because you’re _incredibly talented_ , sweetheart.  You earned it – all on your own.”

Blaine gave him a slightly teary smile and kissed him on the cheek.  “Thank you, love,” he replied.  “I’m sorry that I doubted you.”

“Apology accepted,” Kurt murmured, kissing Blaine’s lips tenderly.  “Now, apologize to yourself.”

Blaine furrowed his brow.  “What?”

“When you think about it, more than doubting me, you doubted yourself.  The only reason you questioned that letter was because you didn’t believe that you were good enough to receive it.”  Kurt smiled warmly, his tone light but his message sincere.  “So, I think you owe yourself an apology.”

“Kurt,” Blaine whined a little. 

“Come on,” Kurt ordered. 

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed.  “Fine, I’m sorry, me,” he said sarcastically.

“Now say it like you mean it,” Kurt teased, bumping shoulders with Blaine. 

Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head.  Kurt gave him a minute, during which Blaine really thought about Kurt’s words.  He realized the truth behind it, and how unfair he’d been not only to his boyfriend, but also to himself.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.  His eyes were still closed when Kurt lifted his chin and kissed him again.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Blaine murmured once they’d parted.

“Hmm?” Kurt hummed.

“You always know how to make things better,” Blaine said with a smile.  “Must be magic,” he added, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

“Nope,” Kurt answered, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Blaine and holding him.  “Not magic.  Just love.”


End file.
